gameshakersfandomcom-20200214-history
Babe Loves Danger
is the first episode of Season 3 of Game Shakers. It premiered on February 10, 2018 to an audience of 1.47 million viewers on Nickelodeon. The episode was also simulcasted on Nicktoons and TeenNick bringing the total to 2.02 million viewers. Overview At school, Kenzie arrives with french apples. Babe drags Kenzie into a classroom because she announced that Henry Hart is coming to New York for a date and it's Valentine's Day. At Game Shakers, Babe is trying out dresses for the date. Hudson says it's stupid what Babe is doing. Kenzie says it's Henry. Dub and Trip arrive arguing and Dub has a song for his new love album. Bunny didn't book a concert for Dub and Charlie Puth got it there. Kenzie says to do it at Game Shakers. Babe says she can invite Henry there. Trip says if Babe and Henry date they'll hangout with a superhero. At Game Shakers, Hudson and Trip dress nice and Babe has red nice dress. Babe says Henry should be there at 7 and Dub arrives and tells Kenzie to check the email. Babe's phone percentage is dropping. Babe checks her phone for Henry's text. Dub performs his love songs but he messes up due to the lyrics that Bunny sent Kenzie. Henry arrives and talks to Babe. He says hi to the gang and leaves when he gets a text. It was his girlfriend, Valerie and Babe is heartbroken. Dub is still performing Bunny's song. Henry and Valerie begin dancing. Babe is so upset that she decides to leave. Babe gets on a zipper car which has no driver. At Game Shakers, Trip and Hudson are talking with each other and Henry says Valerie is his friend. Henry needs to rescue Babe due to the car being out of control. Trip and Hudson guide Henry to Babe. At the car, Kid Danger arrives and drives the car but can't control the wheel. Kid Danger calls Schwoz and tells him he's in an out of control car. Schwoz says to disconnect the voice. Kid Danger does and Schwoz tells him to destory a red wire. Kid Danger does and it's stops. Henry tells Babe Valerie is a friend. Kid Danger transforms back into Henry. The car doesn't work anymore as it's locked. They're stuck in a car together. Henry finds a rose and tells Babe Happy Valentine's Day. Schwoz says it too. Babe reveals that she loves Henry Hart. Cast Main Cast *Cree Cicchino as Babe Carano *Madisyn Shipman as Kenzie Bell *Thomas Kuc as Hudson Gimble *Benjamin Flores, Jr. as Triple G *Kel Mitchell as Double G Guest Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz Memorable Quotes Trivia *The title is a reference to Henry Danger, which they did a crossover with in November of 2017 (Danger Games). *Jace Norman guest starred in this episode as Henry Hart. *This is the first Saturday premiere since Babe Gets Crushed, and will be the last episode to premiere on a Saturday until the episode Snoop Therapy. *This episode along with Jace Norman also guest stars Micheal D. Cohen as Schwoz towards the end of the episode. *This is the first episode of Season 3. *This is a mini crossover between Henry Danger & Game Shakers, a follow-up to Danger Games. *This is the fourth episode that has Babe's name in it. *This is the first Game Shakers episode to air in 2018. *This is the second episode to feature Henry, the first being Danger Games, and the third being He's Back. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Season openings Category:Episode Guide